Barney's Adventures of Yoshi's Island (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Adventures of Yoshi's Island is a Custom Barney Movie made by SuperMalechi. It was first releases in theaters in June 6, 2001. Then it was released on VHS in December 24, 2001. This Barney movie was produced by Buena Vista Home Video, Nintendo Films, HiT Entertainment and Lyons Partnership, LP. Plot While a stork arries two babies across the sea, the evil Magikoopa Kamek emerges, and attempts to steal both of the babies. Kamek manages to grab Baby Luigi, but Baby Mario falls onto an island in the middle of the sea, called Yoshi's Island, home to all Yoshis. He lands on the tree. Yoshi, accompanying Baby Mario, with the help of Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff, must journey through six worlds to rescue Baby Luigi and free the stork from Baby Bowser and Kamek. Throughout the film, Kamek tries to stop Barney, Yoshi and their friends by dispatching his minions all across the island and by using magic spells to transform normal enemies into more powerful creatures that further impede Yoshi's progress. When Barney, Yoshi and their friends finally reaches Bowser's Castle, Kamek demands that Yoshi gives back Baby Mario. Suddenly, Baby Bowser wakes up and attempts to ride Yoshi, but the gang fights Baby Bowser until the latter becomes unconscious. Kamek then uses his magic to enlarge Baby Bowser to a gigantic size, destroying most of the castle in the process. After being defeated by Yoshi, Baby Bowser is reverted to his normal size and faints. Kamek is horrified and vows to return before flying off with Baby Bowser towards the moon. Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and Yoshi then frees the captured stork and Baby Luigi. The stork flies the reunited twins far away to the Mushroom Kingdom where their parents live. At dawn, the couple emerges from their mushroom-shaped home to see the pair of infants on their porch. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johhson / Body: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz / Body: Adam Brown) *Yoshi (Patty Wirtz) *Baby Mario (Frank Welker) *Baby Luigi (Frank Welker) *Baby Bowser (Doug Lawrence) *Kamek (Doug Lawrence) Songs #Just Imagine #Let's Go on an Adventure #Jungle Adventure #Way Up in a Tree #Welcome to the Muddy and Water Land #Bubble Bubble Bath #Defeat Baby Bowser and Kamek #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 10 voice and 1996-2007 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie is also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Barney voice used in this movie was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "Tarzan & Jane". *The Barney characters are live-action, whike Yoshi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Bowser and Kamek are CGI-animated. *During the song "Way Up in a Tree", the verse of "Sweetest honey or a honey cake meal" is used instead of "Maple Syrup for a pancake meal" , and honey cake is not flat, and It's made with honey, which is made of smooth cream and the animal called a bear loves to eat it. *Another time Yoshi falls face down. This time, while trying to stomp the Goomba, he slips on a rock and falls in the mud puddle, sending Baby Mario through the air and onto a tree. *When Baby Mario cries as he is stuck on a tree, his cries are voiced by Clamu from "The Smoking Peanut" (when Clamu starts a crying tantrum). Because of this, both Baby Mario and Clamu are voiced by Frank Welker. *On the home video release of this movie, the Barney & Friends: The Best Moments of BJ Preview is announced by Benny from Dora the Explorer, which who is Jake Burbage and he works at Rochester, USA. *Also on the home video release of this movie, the Barney's Exercise Circus and Barney's Parade of Numbers Bonus 2 Preview is announced by Loonette the Clown from The Big Comfy Couch, which who is played by Alyson Court and she works at Kingston, Ontario, Canada. Previews 2001 Opening #Navy Blue FBI Warning Screens (2000-2004) #Buena Vista Home Video logo (1989-2002) #Coming Soon to Theaters logo (1999-2007) #SpongeBob's The Legend of the Krusty Krab Theaturical Trailer (if Buena Vista shared the rights with Nickelodeon) #Snow Dogs Theaturical Trailer #Now in Theaters logo (1999-2007) #Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Trailer (if Miramax released the film and owned Jimmy Neutron) #Coming Soon to Own on Video & DVD logo (1999-2006) #Alantis: The Last Empire Preview #Barney & Friends: The Best Moments of BJ 2-VHS/DVD Preview #Now Avaliable to Own on Video and DVD logo (1999-2006) #102 Dalmations Preview #Barney's Exercise Circus and Barney's Parade of Numbers (contiuning Barney & Friends 1993 Season 2 episodes: The Exercise Circus!", and "Having Tens of Fun!") Bonus 2 Preview #Stay Tuned After the Feature logo (Barney's Adventures of Yoshi's Island style) #Feature Presentation logo (1999-2006, taken from other VHS tapes such as Toy Story 2, Monsters Inc, and Annie) #This Film Has Been Modified... logo (2000-2006) #Nintendo Films logo (1996-2003) #HiT Entertainment logo (2001-2006) #Opening Credits Closing #End Credits #Two Worlds Music Video Barney's Exercise Circus and Barney's Parade of Numbers (contiuning Barney & Friends 1993 Season 2 episodes: The Exercise Circus!", and "Having Tens of Fun!") Bonus 2 Pack Preview Transcript * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Loonett the Clown as the Announcer: In "Barney's Parade of Numbers", When Barney's friend, Mr. Tenagain arrives when he counts up to ten, Barney and his friends including Tosha, *Tosha: I like your uniform. It's neat. *Loonett the Clown as the Announcer: Min, *Min: Hi. *Loonett the Clown as the Announcer: Kathy, *Kathy: I know, let's play hide and seek. *Loonett the Clown as the Announcer: And Michael *Michael: Hey Everybody! Come on in, look who's here! *Loonett the Clown as the Announcer: Show him his favorite numbers. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *